The Blood Reaper
by Konoha's Yellow Fox
Summary: Naruto was born with what could be called, the ultimate bloodline. Complete bodily control. Question is, will he help Konoha, or burn it to the ground? Details inside. semi-evil, smart, semi-godlike, Naruxten Possible harem later on.


Hello everybody, and welcome to The Blood Reaper.

**Fox:**Alright, this has been bugging me for awhile so I decided to write it and see where things go.

**Soul:**I think you hate me.

**Fox:**Why's that?

**Soul:**Your making me work with you on two stories again.

**Fox:**Hey, I have to actually write this.

**Soul:**Yea, but your emo. You like the pain.

**Fox:**Your just begging for me to slap you.

**Soul:**How about the disclaimer!

* * *

><strong>DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto.<strong>

Naruto was different. He wasn't in his right mind. I guess years of hatred would do that to a person though. The day he was born, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village of Konoha, and he was lucky enough to be the one it was sealed in. Yay. Naruto knew this, not that he cared. He didn't care about the villagers. All they did was try to kill him, only to get turned into human bombs. You see, he also had this unique ability. Complete bodily control, on the molecular level. He could change his DNA and genetic code at will, not to mention steal other people's DNA through contact. He could also change others' genetic makeup.

Right now, he was walking through the crowded streets of the village. His destination, training grounds 9. As he hit the forest, his form shifted from that of a blond boy to a brown-haired girl. Her hair was tied up into two buns. She was wearing a pink, sleeveless, Chinese blouse and dark green pants along with basic shinobi sandals and a leaf head band on her forehead.

Five Hours Later

Naruto was sitting in his apartment, back in his original appearance. He picked up the now complete scroll listing everything done and learned with team 9 that day. You see, whenever the girl whose appearance he stole got sick, he would use her appearance to train with her team. Since he was stuck in the academy, he was limited in what he could learn.

He was kind enough, however, to write down everything that would happen though and take it to her. Standing up, he walked over to the window, and hopped out. As he made his way to his destination, he boosted his muscles, increasing his speed and causing him to disappear.

He soon appeared at the girl's house, which was two stories. The lower story doubled as a shinobi store. The upper story was the actual family area. Without making so much as a sound, he went around to the back and jumped up to one of the windows. He looked inside to see to room full of different weapons, and he couldn't help but admire each one. If one didn't know her, they would question her ability to use them, but Naruto knew better.

He slid the window up slowly and crawled in. He walked up to the bed in the room and saw the girl sleeping there, covered in sweat from the fever. He placed the scroll on her nightstand and stared at her once more. He wiped a stray hair away from her face and smiled slightly. A real smile. He placed his hand on her head and focused. Soon, his hand was enveloped in a black light.

When the light dissipated, Naruto removed his hand and left. She would wake up in the morning feeling better then ever. Naruto made it back to his place, sat down on his bed and sighed. One more day, one more day and he would finally be an official shinobi. Then he'll be paid to kill. He sighed once more and laid down.

The Next Day

Naruto sat down in his normal seat, last row, very right. He was dressed in his normal attire, dark red sleeveless shirt, black trench coat with white flames licking the bottom, and black cargo pants. His shoes were steel-toed combat boots. As the teacher, Iruka, was explaining the rules, Naruto was twirling a pencil in between his fingers. He stopped when a paper was placed on his desk. He sighed before working on the test. After five minutes, he finished the easy as hell test and laid his head down for a nap.

"Pencils down!" Iruka's voice rang through the classroom and Naruto's ears. Oh, how he regretted taking that Inuzuka's DNA. Useful at times, but a pain in the ass the rest of the time. Naruto stood up and followed everyone else as they left for the school training grounds.

"For the next part of the exam, we will test you on taijutsu." Iruka stated. Iruka and Mizuki, Iruka's assistant, both called out a name of a student on their list. One by one, someone would either pass or fail, depending on if they could last the time required. Granted, they went easy on the students.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Yelled Mizuki. Naruto sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and walked up to the ring. "Alright, to pass, you must either last seven minutes, or land five blows on me. Begin." Mizuki rushed at Naruto at full speed before sending a jab to Naruto's chest Naruto simply redirected the blow to the side before sending a punch into his gut. Mizuki doubled over in pain at the blow, but passed out when Naruto grabbed his head and brought his knee straight into his nose. Naruto smirked at the memories he stole and walked back towards the group.

Iruka, who had just finished testing the last student, stared in shock at the downed form of Mizuki.

"Who did this?" He asked. All fingers pointed to Naruto who just shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" He asked. Iruka sweat-dropped at the laid-back attitude Naruto seemed to have.

"You're the first one to pass by knockout, that's all." Iruka said, nervously. Naruto just waved him off. "A-Alright, next is the accuracy test. Can someone help me wake up Mizuki?" Iruka asked. Naruto walked over to the downed teacher and pulled something out of his sleeve. Of one were to look closely, they would see it was a bottle of water. He opened the top and poured it on top of the silver-haired teacher.

"Guh! Huh, what? What happened, where am I?" He asked while looking around to see Naruto standing over him. His body was racked with pain suddenly as his hands shot up to his nose.

"Sorry, I kind of broke your nose." Naruto said. Mizuki glared at Naruto and stood up. He gripped his nose and with a crack, snapped it back into place. He would still have to have it looked at, but he was good for now. He walked up to Iruka and nodded.

"Alright, now for the accuracy test." One by one, people went up and tossed ten kunai and ten shuriken. Sasuke had the highest score so far with 9 shuriken and 8 kunai. Naruto walked up, grabbed the projectiles and let them fly. He shocked them all by getting a perfect score with both sets. Mouths were agape, the last person to get a perfect score was Itachi Uchiha. Naruto yawned and walked back to the students.

"A-Alright, uh, everyone inside for the ninjutsu portion of the test." Iruka said. They all went back to the classroom single file, with Naruto at the end. Iruka sighed and followed the group and shinobi-to-be, with Mizuki, who was still cradling his broken nose, following suit.

"Alright, when I call your name, come up and perform the jutsus that I state." Once again, Naruto was called last. When he did go up there, he was ready.

"Alright, first is the substitution." Iruka threw a blunted kunai at Naruto only for it to hit... An orange book. And even though it was blunted, there was still enough force for it to shred the book to pieces. Shortly after, a masked man with one eye and gravity defying hair jumped in through the window, only to pale and burst out crying at the remains of the book.

"Who did this to my precious?" He asked with venom in his voice. All fingers rose to Iruka, who suddenly paled himself.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" Iruka blurted out. He knew how Kakashi was when someone touched his Icha Icha. And he was frightened beyond belief. Kakashi glared at him, only to find his book shoved in his face.

"Here you go." Kakashi looked to see that it was Naruto who was handing him the book. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was also autographed. He took the book and bowed at Naruto's feet, who just sweat-dropped at the reaction.

"Uh, Iruka, can we continue the test?" Naruto asked, slightly disturbed by Kakashi's actions.

"Right, perform the henge." Naruto went back to the front and morphed into the form of a female of himself.

"Is this good enough, Iruka-kun?" She asked. Iruka started to blush and blood dribbled out of his nose. Naruto wasn't wearing much in this form. He suddenly shifted back to normal and slapped Iruka, removing him from his stupor.

"Alright, that's two for two. Now perform a bunshin." Naruto took a kunai and slit his palm before letting a couple of drops of blood hit the ground. The blood started to morph and change until, finally, there stood a carbon copy of Naruto.

"**Is this good enough?**" They asked at the same time. Iruka was stunned yet again.

"What is that?" Naruto stared at him for a moment before answering.

"A blood clone." He responded. Naruto then grabbed the clone, causing the thing to morph before turning to blood once more and returning to his body.

"A-Alright, you pass. Here you go, make the village proud." Iruka mumbled as he handed Naruto a headband.

"Alright everyone, you may leave. Those who have passed, please return in five days. Iruka said. After everyone left, both Iruka and Mizuki collapsed in a chair.

"This was an interesting day." Iruka said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Mizuki replied.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, who was making his way home. He laid his hand on his shoulder, before enveloping his hand in the black light from before. Sasuke's eyes seemed to glaze over, giving Naruto time to escape. When Sasuke finally came to, he had to run due to his fan-girls. Naruto was watching this all with an evil smirk. His eyes suddenly shifted to a black color, then to red with three tomoe in each eye. Now that he stole the DNA from the Uchiha, he had to work on learning how to use his new eyes.

6 hours later

Naruto was in his favorite training grounds, in which he made in a fit of rage. Right now, he was taking a break under an old oak tree. His rest was short-lived when Mizuki hopped into the grounds, panting and holding a giant scroll. Upon closer inspection, Naruto noticed it was the scroll of sealing. He had been trying to get his hands on that thing for months, yet this weakling managed to. This pissed Naruto off slightly. He stood up for it, activated his Sharingan, and walked up to Mizuki.

"Hello, sensei. What are you doing with that scroll?" Naruto asked. Mizuki jumped and stared at Naruto, then at his eyes.

"What in the hell?" His world went black suddenly as Naruto chopped his neck. Since he was feeling generous, he just knocked him out. He took the scroll from the downed chunin and began reading. Hey, it was his only shot for a while. With his Sharingan active, he simply had to scan over the giant list, and everything was memorized upon visual contact. He may not have been a big fan of the Uchihas, but he sure did like the eyes.

"Good job Naruto." Naruto got up and turned around to see the third hokage there, with his ANBU guard behind him. Naruto stared at him before deactivating his Sharingan. Due to the lack of lighting, the old man didn't even see them. "Thanks to you, this traitor was unable to get away with the scroll. Had he succeeded, the results could have been horrifying." Naruto smiled at how clueless the man was.

"How did he even get the scroll?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi's face adopted a red hue at the memory.

"He, took a page from your book. I think I should see about having the henge raised in rank." Naruto laughed at the hokage. Naruto picked up the scroll and handed it to the old hokage before disappearing. Hiruzen sighed before leaving via shunshin.

**Fox:**Alright, I know this chapter is short, and probably bad, but it's the first one. This one will help me get into it. I can promise that from here on, the chapters will be longer and more well written.

**Soul:**He can't guarantee that last one though.

**Fox:**Shut up. Now, so far, this will not be a harem. However, depending on how things turn out, that may change. Now, as for his abilities. He has complete bodily control. With contact, he can steal a person's DNA, any bloodline they have, memories, and if injured, blood. He can also change his genetic code, adding bloodlines, changing appearance, changing strength and speed. He can even become someone else if he has their genetic makeup. Also, any boost to strength or speed is temporary. That is, unless he is in the form of someone else, in which his strength and speed will be equal to theirs. Now that my long and boring explanation is over, we close this off.

Review, or I will unleash the flames of youth upon you!


End file.
